Talk:Monk Guide by Gisselle
Welcome to my Monk Guide. I am happy for any input i get and i am open to suggestions. --Gisselle 10:29, 24 August 2006 (EDT) I cleaned up a bit --Gisselle 17:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I archived some resolved issues Talk:Monk Guide by Gisselle/Archive1 Blue Mage Sub? I investigated a bit after Hise's comment, but i can neither confirm nor deny his claims on blue sub for ballista at this moment, and why it should be better than a ninja sub for example. Please discuss here --Gisselle 11:04, 4 December 2006 (EST) Heya ^^ thanks for taking it in concern. i found this thread in monk forum Vegetto Ballista vids too bad i think he deleted the videos but he explained how mnk/blu works in the thread so maybe it helps out :D Hise 16:23, 9 December 2006 (EST) I watched the videos btw, but he does not seem to be too successful and sadly the quality is not good enough to see what he is actually doing. So i am none the wiser... --Gisselle 12:38, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Missing Sections The following Sections are still missing in the Guide: *merrits *food *macros I am open to suggestions on these sections, as i think it would be good to add them. Greetings --Gisselle 17:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Equipment you forgot battle gloves; lvl 14 acc +3 eva +3 uups.... --Gisselle 04:48, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Back Gear: Isn't Wolf Mantle +1 (lvl 28) a better piece then the lvl 36 one you have listed? -Emizzon 22:09, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Well, actuall (which i did not write) you should stick to the lvl 24 piece. Wolf Mantle as well as Ram Mantle have just some Def and a little resistance, not really good. Just stuff when you got no resources for the Nomad's Mantle. --Gisselle 19:25, 18 August 2007 (CDT) 75 Byakko's Haidate +15 DEX and +5% Haste is great, as the name says a rare/ex drop from Byakko. If your LS likes to give you some, you are lucky, since for example THFs have usually first bid on it. Very good choice if you can get it. My question is why do you have listed that THF have first bid on gear that they can't even use? This gear would tend to go to NIN first for haste tanking set ups, then to other DD jobs. My mistake - changed to usually NIN, that was what i was thinking about, no idea why i wrote THF.... (/blush) --Gisselle 14:19, 12 March 2008 (UTC) What about Ulthalam's Ring at level 50-75? I have this and Rajas and swap in Omicron Ring for WS'ing. (Dreamin 21:24, 3 April 2008 (UTC)) added Ulthalam's Ring --Gisselle 17:48, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Just a minor note, there is a typo in the Forager's Mantle description with Amemet Mantle. FFXI-Revenant 20:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Taken care off --Gisselle 14:25, 14 August 2008 (UTC) If I might suggest you adding Pile Chain to the neck options. Not much, but it doesn't get better until level 21. Also, I would like to see you give some input on Apocalypse Nigh earring choices. I've seen considerable debate between Hollow and Ethereal, so I was wondering what your thoughts were. --Ahkvan 06:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and now that Shenlong's Baghnakhs and Hachiryu Haramaki have materialized I think you could make note of them. I'm not well versed in comparing stats, so I don't know where the baghnakhs fit, but Hachiryu Haramaki manifestly trumps Shura Togi. The rest of Hachiryu isn't so clear-cut for MNK.--Ahkvan 03:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Looking into it, both, sry for the wait. --Gisselle 16:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Added all above mentioned items, have to look into the rest of the Hachiryu Set sometime. Thank you for pointing these parts out. --Gisselle 08:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Giselle, this might be new gear, but I think it would be good to add the Vampire Mask as a head option until Wivre/Ohat. --tvrb 3:18, 22 March 2009 Dancer? Any inclination to investigate mnk/dnc as a suitable solo combination? (Hint, I may try it when I pick MNK back up) --Ctownwoody 02:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) As far as i can see it is a great solo / farming sub. You can take on pretty tough mobs ( meaning T, yes) with the ability to drain and heal yourself. For a party - well, it reduces your damage output since you use your tp to heal and not to deal damage, so it is mostly not a good choice. --Gisselle 14:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Praise Excellent Work on the Guide! Egomzez 21:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you --Gisselle 12:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) /RNG /RNG should outdamage /DRG at 20-29 due to accuracy bonus, which is better than attack bonus and the jumps are fairly negligable since the accuracy bonus makes you hit more. Also Usukane Somen will outdo Walahra Turban in most situations on its own, might be worth adding. Good guide though --Raen Ryong 21:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you - i added a note on /RNG, even though i think it is not really a good sub these levels - i have seen to many a mage go down because the party was missing that added provoke. In certain situations it might be good though, so i added the note accordingly. I'll look into the Usukane / Walahra stuff someday soon. --Gisselle 12:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) /PUP and Busker's Earring Just a brief note on the PUP sub - while on any normal situation it's a no-no, it has one extremely specific use: Guard skill-up sessions, as it's one of the 2 earring slot items that gives extra guard skill, and since /PUP is the latent trigger and mnk is the only other job with the skill, it was essentially made with this purpose. Might be marginally handy if you like blue numbers on your skill list or want to make sure your physical defense is as tight as possible. Marginally handy while farming or something of the sort on mobs with levels higher than the one corresponding to your current guard skill, having a healing puppet following you around. Yes, it was an odd choice of SE's to have this in the game... - IkariLoona 17:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC)